


Some Things Are Inevitable

by plumerias



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kind of a fix-it, Supercorp endgame, and 1000 words turned into 4000, but i still wanted to write something, except LOLSEN IS OVER so that part is canon anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumerias/pseuds/plumerias
Summary: LOLSEN IS OVER PARTY, LET’S MAKE SOME NOISE!I don’t like sad Lena but that was a long time coming and she can finally be free and be Lena “never stood behind a man” Luthor again.I said in my first fic that it was a one-off inspired fic I needed to write. This is now number four. I’m not completely happy with this but just needed to get something written you know? In my version of canon, the Kara and Alex issues don’t exist because that’s still miserable, Haley is still around and did approach Lena but Lena is smart and has been burned before and, as in her reasons for kryptonite, I genuinely do not believe she’d help create super soldiers without a way to stop them, without a failsafe, so she’s all on board but is keeping that part of it from them. Because she’s Lena Luthor and she’s brilliant. And also deserves a million times better than James Olsen. Who yes, has become an intolerable awful character and I won’t ignore that. Also Lena knows about Kara and Kara knows what Lena’s up to and it’s all okay because this is my fic and they’re my rules?





	Some Things Are Inevitable

_They’re over._

_What?_

_We just left him on the side of the road. Paris isn’t happening._

_I need confirmation. Did something come up or?_

_I believe the exact words were “it was always inevitable wasn’t it.”_

_I swear if you’re making this up…_

_I’m dropping her back at the office, ask her yourself._

Jess stared at her phone for a moment before contemplating the words again. _It was always inevitable wasn’t it._ Like Lena knew they were never going to work out. And from Jess’ perspective, it’s not like Lena really made an effort to spend time with him, or ever seemed to cheer up once he’d visited. Not like with K-

 

Her phone buzzed again, another message from Frank. _Just dropped her off, she’s acting quiet, be nice._

_Are you staying around for her or did she send you home?_

_She said she’ll be quick but if she’s longer than an hour she said I could go. Keep me posted!_

_Yes, because her leaving time is all you want to know about._

_You got it._

Jess sighed as she heard the elevator ding, and was back facing her computer before Lena got to her. She was just about to greet her when Lena spoke. “Jess, what are you still doing here? It’s late.”

 

“Just rescheduling the last of your meetings for the week Ms Luthor, did you forget something?”

 

“Don’t worry about that now, change of plans. How many have you got left to do?”

 

“Just the ones for next Monday.”

 

“Oh, well leave those ones scheduled, given you’ve already gone to the effort, I guess I’ll finally be able to get some decent work done in the lab this week. Thank you Jess.”

 

With that, she turned and headed into her office, and Jess was just finalising the last of the re-scheduled meetings when her phone went off again.

 

_So? Was I right?_

_She told me the trip wasn’t happening, that’s it. She seems okay?_

 

_Well she’s never exactly that chipper after seeing him is she?_

 

_You may have a point._

 

Jess finished replying to the last email, updated Lena’s latest schedule, but instead of leaving before Lena as usual, decided to pop in and check on her.

 

 _Knock knock._ “Ms Luthor?”

 

“Come in Jess.”

 

“I’ve finished with the last of your schedule, so you may need to update your planner. No meetings for this next week, and the board meeting has been postponed until next Wednesday. Was there anything else you needed me to do before I go?

 

“No that’s fine, thank you Jess, I’ll see you on Monday.”

 

Jess nodded, and started back towards the door, then paused. “Ms Luthor, if I may?

 

“What is it Jess?”

 

“I, er, know you were looking forward to a holiday. I hope you can plan another one soon.”

 

Lena smiled at that. “Thank you Jess. Different circumstances ideally, but yes, it has been a little while since I last had a proper one hasn’t it?”

 

“You work too hard, you deserve something that’ll let you relax for a bit. You know, unwind, let your hair down…”

 

“Depends on who you’re asking I am sure, but thank you. On your way out could you please let Frank know I won’t be too much longer? I’m almost done here.”

 

“Will do Ms Luthor.”

 

She heads for the door again, trying to decide what Lena meant, before Lena speaks again. “Oh Jess, one more thing.”

 

“Yes Ms Luthor.”

 

“Could you please remove the most recent addition to the access list?”

 

“Of course, I’ll do it before I leave.”

 

“Thank you Jess.”

 

Jess hurries back towards the door back to her desk, doing as instructed before heading for the elevator, texting as she goes.

 

_Lena said she won’t be too much longer._

_I waited all this time for that?_

_Oh, and I updated the list._

_*That* list?_

_Back to one._

_!!!!!_

Jess grins as she hops into the elevator, heading out the front doors and towards the dark car parked out front, the window going down as she approaches.

 

“I swear, if you’re making this up.” He teases as she approaches.

 

“Well it’s nothing definite, but still, it’s something.”

 

“Hmmm… As the official list keeper, what’s your opinion?

 

“It’s only existed since she got to National City and has only ever had two people on it. It’s not so much a list as a glorified Post-It note.”

 

“Guess we’ll see then. I’ll keep you updated.”

 

“Please do. I’ll see you Monday.” She waves before heading off to her car, wondering what the next week would bring.

 

 

 

Frank doesn’t have to wait much longer before he sees Lena making her way across the lobby, saying goodnight to the security guard before heading to the car. “Sorry for the wait, hope I haven’t kept you from anything.”

 

“Not at all Ms Luthor, this is an early finish for you.”

 

“Yes, maybe I do need a decent holiday, as Jess so politely reminded me.”

 

“You do work hard, and you do good work.”

 

“Well I try,” she said with a smile, though it didn’t reach her eyes.

 

“Home then?”

 

“Yes please, thank you Frank.”

 

He starts the car as he hears Lena pull out her phone, and just notices a real smile as she unlocks it before pulling out into the traffic. She taps away more of the drive, and they’re a block away from Lena’s when she speaks up. “Actually Frank, change of plans, can you take me somewhere else?”

 

She tells him, and he nods politely, before turning at the next intersection. As they approach the new destination, Lena visibly starts to relax, and a few blocks later they’ve arrived. Normally Lena heads up alone, but he notices a lone figure standing outside the building’s entrance, who looks up when they hear the car, and starts to approach.

 

“Thank you Frank, sorry for the last-minute change. I’ll see you on Monday.”

 

“Yes Ms Luthor, have a good evening.”

 

She pauses for a moment, then smiles when she looks out the window to the person approaching. “Thank you, I think I will.”

 

She gets out of the car and puts her bag over her shoulder before accepting the offered hug from Kara. He gives a small wave to them, which Kara notices and returns, then goes to head home.

 

 

 

“Hi,” Kara murmurs into Lena’s hair as she takes her in her arms. “How are you doing?”

 

“Honestly, not awful. I tried, but like I told him, this was inevitable. I knew that for months, so many signs were telling me otherwise, but I was so determined to make it work that I ignored them all.”

 

“I’m here for you, whatever you need. I’ve got popcorn, ice cream, brownies and Netflix ready to go. Or a bed if you just want to sleep somewhere else for a night?”

 

“The former sounds wonderful, I feel I haven’t had a decent girls’ night with you in ages.”

 

“It can wait if you want.”

 

“No no, that sounds perfect, lead the way.”

 

Taking her hand, Kara leads her up to the apartment, before hanging up Lena’s coat and pointing her in the direction of the bathroom. “I’ve left out some comfy clothes for you, assuming you’ll be here a little while? I’ll get the popcorn started.”

 

She heads to the bathroom and changes, then quickly washes off her make up before heading back out to the sofa, where Kara is already positioned with blankets and a huge bowl of popcorn, offering the remote to Lena. She grabs it and starts scrolling through the options, and it isn’t until halfway through the first movie, when Kara pauses it and announces it’s time for ice cream, before Lena even truly remembers why she’s there. _Relaxing and unwinding indeed, who needs a holiday for that anyway?_ She grins as Kara offers her her favourite flavour, but can’t remember much after that, when she awakes to Kara gently nudging her and whispering her name.

 

“Lena? It’s finished.”

 

She sits up from where her head is resting on Kara’s shoulder, yawning as she does. “I’m so sorry Kara, I didn’t realise how tired I was”

 

“You’ve had a busy week so no surprises there, did you want to head to bed? The sheets are fresh.”

 

“That sounds lovely actually, sorry I’m such boring company.”

 

“Not at all, I’m just glad you’re here. I’ve missed you.”

 

She stands up as Kara starts gathering the empty bowls, shooing Lena’s offers of help away, insisting she’ll handle it. Lena heads for the bedroom, and despite initially feeling like she might be waking up a bit, she gets into the bed and is almost asleep again before the lights go off in the other room and she hears Kara shuffling around.

 

“Kara?”

 

“Oh, you’re awake?” The lights go on again before Kara’s head pops in. “Did you need something?”

 

“No, I’m fine, thank you, but I’m not kicking you out of your bed. Come on, there’s plenty of room.”

 

Smiling, Kara turns away, before the light goes off again and she heads into the bedroom, switching off the main light and turning on the lamp, settling in next to Lena before switching off the lamp too. “Good night Lena.”

 

“Night Kara,” she murmurs, before drifting off again.

 

 

 

The next morning, Lena wakes up slowly, without her alarm that usually jolts her awake. Confused for a moment as to her surroundings, she closes her eyes again as she remembers the events of the day before, but realises she’s not actually feeling too bad about anything. She glances over to Kara’s side of the bed, but it’s empty, and she wonders if she’s been called away early before she hears a noise in the kitchen. Quickly getting out of bed, she remakes it, before heading into the kitchen to see Kara washing dishes at the sink.

 

“Ah, you’re awake, breakfast is ready!”

 

She nods towards the table and Lena looks over to see a stack of pancakes, syrup, and an assortment of fruit.

 

“Kara that looks amazing!”

 

“Well I normally have pancakes in the weekend, but figured I’d do extra fruit for you to balance out the junk food last night. No kale though, sorry!”

 

Lena rolls her eyes as Kara puts the last pan on the drying rack, then dries her hands and leads them to the table, where they enjoy a drawn-out breakfast as Lena discusses some of the non-classified parts of her upcoming project, realising how excited she is to have a week in the L Corp labs, not needing to worry about any of her CEO-specific duties at either L Corp or CatCo. _Not quite a holiday, but almost as good as._

 

 

 

On Monday, Frank drops Lena off at L Corp and notices almost a spring in her step as she heads into the building. He gives it an hour before texting Jess.

 

_Anything today?_

_She’s been in the lab all day. Anything your end?_

_Nope._

Come Tuesday, it’s much the same, and by Wednesday, she’s running out of things to do with Lena in the lab all week. On Thursday afternoon, however, something else happens. She’s just returning from watering the plants in Lena’s office when she turns the corner to spot James Olsen leaving the elevator, carrying a bag.

 

“Hi Jess, I’m just popping in to see Lena.”

 

“She’s not here I’m afraid.”

 

“Okay, well I’ll just go wait for her in there.”

 

“I’m sorry Mr Olsen, if you want to wait for her it will have to be out here.”

 

“But I always wait for her in there.”

 

“Well that’s no longer something I can let you do.”

 

He scoffs at that, before contemplating his options.

 

“How long will she be?”

 

“I’m not sure.”

 

He huffs, then sits down to wait.

 

Jess turns back to her computer, before sending a quick text to Lena.

 

_Mr Olsen is here to see you._

_Thank you Jess._

In a few minutes, Jess hears the elevator, and James gets to his feet as Lena approaches.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m here to see you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You haven’t returned my calls. Or been in at CatCo.”

 

“Which I advised the acting CEO and relevant staff of in a memo. Did you not receive it?”

 

“I did but… Can we talk in private please?”

 

Lena is about to refuse, but then heads towards her office. “Let’s talk then.”

 

He follows her, and it’s quiet for a few minutes before the door bangs open. Lena says a final “goodbye Mr Olsen, I’ll see you at CatCo next week for a contract review.”

 

“Lena please.”

 

“That will be all, Mr Olsen.”

 

He eventually leaves, and Lena heads back into her office.

 

_Lena had a visitor._

_And?_

_“Mr Olsen is having a contract review next week.”_

_Oh they’re over._

_Yup._

_Like really over._

_Uh huh._

_Are we sure he’s going to still have that particular contract next week?_

_Does anyone really care?_

 

The next week, everything goes relatively quiet again. Lena is spending most of her time in her office catching up on meetings, and all Jess has to report is that the list hasn’t changed again. Thankfully. Meanwhile, Frank reports that Lena was dropped off at Kara’s again the previous Friday evening. Also thankfully, in their opinion.

 

 

 

Come Wednesday, Lena is in a board meeting on the floor below her office when the elevator dings. Jess prepares to turn them away until she spots that it’s Kara, clutching a fast food bag and a paper bag which Jess assumes contains something sugary.

 

“Good morning Ms Danvers.”

 

“Hi Jess. How are you?”

 

“Fine thank you, unfortunately Lena’s not here.”

 

“Oh I know, board meeting day right? The reason I brought these in! Can I go through?”

 

“Of course Ms Danvers, you know Ms Luthor always says you can.”

 

“I know,” Kara says with a smile, “but having been in your position before, I feel like it’s good to check in with the assistant too.”

 

Jess nods with a grin. “Much appreciated. Please go on in, I’ll go refill her water for when she’s back.”

 

 

 

Jess is just leaving the office after replacing the water jug when she sees Lena approaching. She looks tired, board meetings tended to do that to her, but brightens up considerably when Jess mentions Kara is in there. Jess doesn’t think anything of it, until her phone goes off.

 

_Anything this week?_

_Nope._

_So no visitors?_

_Kara’s here, no James since last week._

_What’s Kara doing?_

_Brought her lunch._

_That’s normal right?_

_She said it was because it was board meeting day._

_Huh._

_?_

_Nothing._

_What?_

_Well she’s seen Kara an awful lot lately._

_They’re best friends._

_Yes but this is the most they’ve seen each other lately right?_

_I guess? Kara used to bring her lunch a lot before James though._

_Old habits then._

_I guess._

_Huh._

_WHAT?_

_Just thinking._

_Care to elaborate?_

_Just, well you said Lena was happier when Kara was around._

_Again, they’re best friends._

_Yeah but, at what point do best friends, you know._

_What?_

_Eh, nothing, I’m glad she’s smiling again._

_Yeah, me too._

Jess ponders what Frank was saying, then returns to her computer, agreeing that regardless, if Lena’s happy then that’s all that matters.

 

Kara leaves about an hour later, Lena uncharacteristically waving her off from her office door, an odd relaxed look on her face until Kara finally disappears from view. Jess watches curiously.

 

 

 

“Hi Jess!”

 

Kara’s back. It’s early evening, Jess is about to head home but knows Lena would normally be around a little while longer.

 

“Ms Danvers, did you forget something earlier?”

 

“You could say that! I’m here for Lena actually. Trying to get her to go home at a semi-reasonable hour.”

 

 _This is an interesting development._ “Ah, good luck with that.”

 

However, at Jess’ words, the office door swings open, and Lena heads out, bag and jacket in hand.

 

“Hi Kara. Right, Jess, I’m off, you’re free to go now too, I’ll see you on Monday.”

 

Jess is speechless, nodding as she watches Lena link her arm with Kara’s as they head down the hall.

 

 _Lena Luthor leaving work before 5pm. What on earth…_ She grabs her phone to text Frank, but it buzzes as she picks it up.

_Everything okay? Lena told me I’m no longer needed today._

_Wait, what? She just left._

_Is she walking?_

_In those heels, unlikely. She left with Kara._

_Wait Kara’s been there the whole time?_

_She came back._

_Huh._

_I swear if you respond with that again._

_So Kara brought her lunch._

_Yes._

_Then came back to head home with her._

_Yes._

_And presumably she’ll be taking Lena?_

_Are you still out front? Can’t you confirm that?_

_No sign of her here._

_Huh._

“Does Jess not like me?”

 

Lena paused from the bite she was about to take of her pizza. “Why would you ask that?”

 

“She seemed a bit off when I came to pick you up.”

 

“More in shock I was leaving I think. Why, did she say something?”

 

“No but she just seemed a bit quiet, that’s all. Normally we chat a bit.”

 

“Ah, bonding over being the assistants of stone-cold bitch CEOs?”

 

“Lena! Not at all. Yes we’ve talked about being assistants to powerful busy incredible female CEOs but nothing bad.”

 

Lena scoffs at that. “Cat Grant and me aren’t exactly the same when it comes to that though.”

 

“You’re richer than her and technically own more companies at present. But as much as I respected Cat, you aren’t much like her in that regard.”

 

“In what regard.”

 

“The stone-cold one. She was tough but fair with everyone, but except for your board or your opponents, you’re a big softy with everyone.”

 

“You take that back.”

 

Kara laughs at her instant reaction. “Nuh uh, it’s true. You’re soft and kind and go out of your way for people to respect you but also see you are someone fair and kind. Cat’s management style was quite different.”

 

“I’m not soft.”

 

“Not with your expectations, which is why you’re successful, but you’re the one who gets excited about donuts after a board meeting.”

“I, that’s not fair!” Lena splutters. “That has nothing to do with management, that’s because it was you.”

 

“Awww, I make you soft!”

 

“Yeah,” Lena says quietly. “Yeah you do.”

 

Kara stops laughing at Lena’s response. She puts her pizza down and places the plate back onto the table, arms curling around herself. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing, sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

 

“What, that I make you soft? It’s cute.”

 

“No, it’s not.”

 

“It is. Lena I like that you can be like this around me.”

 

“But I don’t, wait no Kara, not like that.” She hurries to explain as Kara’s face falls.

 

“Well what then?”

 

“I just, I don’t know, you make me let my guard down and I just realised how much I hadn’t noticed and that terrifies me.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I didn’t realise.”

 

“Didn’t realise what.”

 

“That you do that to me. That you’ve been doing it without me noticing.”

 

“Lena, if this bothers you because of our professional relationship or something…”

 

“No! No it’s not that at all. I just didn’t realise.”

 

“Again, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“I don’t really know if I do either.”

 

“Can you try explain?”

 

Lena takes a deep breath, turning her body to properly face Kara.

 

“You made me soft and open and I didn’t notice.”

 

Kara goes to reply but Lena holds her palm up. “Please, just wait a moment.”

 

Kara stops, waiting for Lena.

 

“You made me want to open up to you. You turned me into someone who wants to share everything with you and spend time just being with you. Nothing is forced, I’m not trying too hard and trying to make myself enjoy this or constantly having to remind you that I’m here and I want to spend time with you, because we just do and it works. It feels inevitable.”

 

Kara’s confused look starts to clear as she remembers their conversation from a couple of weeks ago. “Lena…”

 

“I’m sorry to be throwing all this on you, I just, it just makes sense now and it doesn’t have to mean anything but I just needed to say it out loud.” She ducks her head at that, terrified of Kara’s reaction now it’s out in the open.

 

“Lena, you don’t have to apologise. You should never have to apologise for your feelings, especially when I feel the same way.”

 

Lena freezes for a moment, before looking up at Kara again, who’s beaming at her, eyes glistening slightly. And before she can overthink it, Lena leans forward and presses a kiss to Kara’s lips. She pulls back just as quickly, but Kara chases her, continuing it before pulling away gently and grasping Lena’s hands in her own. Lena’s lost for words, and is trying to think of something to say when Kara speaks.

 

“We don’t have to rush anything, we don’t have to do anything you aren’t ready for, but I want this, if you do too.”

 

Lena can’t believe what she’s hearing, and yet somehow it feels so right, for the first time in such a long time. “Yeah. Yeah I do.”

 

They turn back to their movie and dinner after that, but as the night progresses so do the kisses. Eventually, they head to Kara’s bedroom, and Lena falls asleep with Kara’s arms around her, realising that this was the _thing_ she’d been craving and trying to force all along. Everything now made so much more sense, and it was the best night’s sleep she’d had in years.

 

 

 

_This morning was interesting._

_Why’s that?_ Jess replied before heading into Lena’s office with the morning coffee and notes for her Monday’s meetings. She was just leaving when Lena appeared in the doorway.

 

“Good morning Jess.”

 

“Good morning Ms Luthor. Your meeting notes are on the desk. I hope you had a pleasant weekend.”

 

Lena smiled, her face lighting up ever so slightly. “I did Jess, thank you.”

 

Jess headed back to her desk, determined to investigate _that_ reaction.

 

_Okay what happened?_

She gets no response to that, so gets back to work before Lena’s first appointment shows up.

 

 

 

Just after midday, Jess is just contemplating going to get lunch when Kara appears in front of her. “Hi Jess, is she free?”

 

“She is, her last meeting just ended, she doesn’t have another one until 2.”

 

“Thanks Jess.”

 

She watches Kara head into the office, then just as she’s grabbing her bag and still notification-less phone a courier arrives, with a package for Lena. Jess signs for it, then noting the message on the box, heads to Lena’s office to query what she wants done with it. “Sorry to disturb you Ms Luthor, but this just arriv-“

 

She’s slightly surprised by what she sees, although thinking about it later, realises it makes perfect sense. They’re sitting on the couch, kissing, but spring apart at Jess’ voice. Kara looks slightly embarrassed, but somehow, Lena doesn’t. She clears her throat. “Thank you Jess, yes I’ll take this one. Can you pop it on my desk and I’ll take it down to the lab later.”

 

Jess does as she’s instructed, and out of the corner of her eye watches as Lena rests her hand on Kara’s knee and presses a quick kiss to her cheek. Jess smiles at that, which Lena notices. She doesn’t say anything, she doesn’t really have to, she just smiles and nods back at Jess, then turns her attention back to Kara.

 

Jess goes back to her phone, determined to go find that useless driver on her lunch break and get whatever information he _must_ have, before noticing he’s finally replied.

 

_I picked Lena up from Kara’s this morning. Maybe I was onto something._

 

_Maybe you are. Do you think them kissing in Lena’s office could be a sign of something?_

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Are you serious?_

_She’s never looked happier either._

 

 

A few years later, Jess is looking out over the room after her maid of honour speech, the guests applauding loudly as they get up from their seats, Frank the loudest amongst them. She raises her glass with everyone for another toast, smiling down at the two women next to her, arms around each other, beaming at their guests. “To Lena and Kara,” someone starts.

 

“To Lena and Kara!”


End file.
